Breaking the rules
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Born in a world with no mother and a unloving father. Rules are the only thing that made sense. The mission is simple, make a name, make a face, and we'll destroy them all. Get in, get out. It's all a lie. So, then... Why doesn't she want to leave? Why does she care! Their Evil right? Suddenly those rules don't seem so simple and an easy mission becomes an impossible journey.


Okay, I know that I Originally started this story before but I felt like I wasn't making sense with it and I was so stuck on it. So I decided to restart this one and change it a bit. Okay, let's go.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I woke up to the slightly chilled bed, its warming occupant had vanished and my tiny body was hardly enough to keep the sheets warm. I glanced around the dark room and my eyes fell on a figure standing by the window. The light of the milky-way shone in and I could see it was my boyfriend.

Most can't see how were dating. They say he is a jerk, a cold hearted monster. A villain. they are all true... but behind closed doors he different. walls come down. lightning lord disappears and I get to see him. I get to see the real him. The Mekt I fell in love with.

My eyes wander up his body, his very naked body. I lick my lips as I take in his toned legs and rock hard abs. I glance at his rippling arms and I can't help but squeeze my legs together as I think about the way he could easily crush me with them. My eyes linger on his glorious ass before wandering up his toned back and finally resting on his snow white hair. I glance at the clock and can't help but wonder why he up so early. I pull of the blanket and shiver as the coolness of the room hugs my naked body. I push it out of my mind as I walk over to my boyfriend.

"Mekt?" I whisper. My smile fell as I looked at him; his face was lost in a look of pure heart break. "Mekt" I ask again but his eyes were lost in the distant solar system. I sigh and gently light my hand on fire, I reach up and run my fingers across my forehead. My powers could never hurt Mekt so instead of burning him a light warming sensation floated over his face. It must have worked because a few seconds later he was blinking and looking at me in shock. "Mekt? Are you alright?"

"Oh hey" He says slowly and I'm greeted with a chaste kiss before he's lost in the window again. I sigh and push the feeling to disappointment down, I usually expected a better good morning kiss or even a proper kiss but his face had my holding my tongue.

"Was it the terrors?" I ask and rub my hands along his arms.

"Yeah" he sighs.

"Mekt, that was twenty two years ago, you have to stop blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault we went on the cruiser. It's my fault we crashed. It's my fault she's-" he couldn't say it. I could see he was hurting, so against my best wishes I changed the subject.

"How long have you been up?"

"I don't know" he sighs and rubs his tired eyes "What time is it"

I glance at the clock before turning to him.

"It's a little after 5" he laughs lightly

"Damn, I guess I was lost in my thoughts." he smiles and rubs his thumb across my cheek.

"Your freezing" I whisper and snuggle into his body. His cold skin sent shivers rippling down my chest and he groan lowly.

"And your naked" he grins and eyes me up and down

"Took you long enough to notice" I give a fake pout and curve my lips in the cute way he liked.

"Well I guess I'll have to change that"

I squeal loudly as he scoops me up. In a dash were across the room and on the bed, I laugh loudly and he lies against me and buried his face in my hair. I moan loudly as I feel his tongue dragging down my neck.

"We don't have time for this" I moan and try to push my away, key word on try. His powerful frame hardly moves and I can't help but moan and his fingers find their way into my core.

"We have a few hours" he groans and I thrust against him. His hard erection poking me promisingly in the thigh.

* * *

><p>I glance at the clock in annoyance; 7:25 stared back at me. With a sigh I try to push Mekt hulking body off of mine.<p>

"Mekt?" I laugh lightly; he groans "We have to get up"

I try to wiggle my way out for him and succeed for a few seconds but his muscled arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back to bed. "Mekt!?" I squeal as I'm pulled against his body.

"It's too early to get up" he groans.

"Mekt, we have 40 minutes to get dressed and be down stairs or my father will kill us." I sigh "and I still have to shower" I whine and try to pull his arm from my body.

"No" he smirks and sighs loudly. I freeze.

My whole body goes ridged and hard as his hot breath hits the back on my neck. I moan loudly and squeeze my legs shut. Another breath hit my neck and a hard shiver rocked my body, I moaned louder and shut my legs for more friction. My core was burning with need and I grip the bed sheet. He knew what he was doing to me, he knew it well.

"Ohhhhh" I moaned lowly as another hits my weak spot. "Mekt..." I try to sound angry but I was milting in his hands "I'm going to kill you" I groan. He laughs and releases me; with a quick kiss of my cheek he rolls out of bed and heads for the bath room. I watch him go in shock, with a smile he blows me a kiss and shuts the door. I groaned loudly at the sound of running water and buried my face in my pillow.

I'm so going to kill him...

(Mekt's p.o.v)

We walked down the long corridor of the mother ship; Sophia smiled and twirled down the steps. I smirked and rolled my eyes, with a smile she walks in front of me and purposely shakes her hips with each step. I bite back a groan as my eyes roam over her body. I loved her naked but this wasn't that bad. Sophia wore a tight red shirt; the material was cut just under her breast and exposed her shoulders before running down her arms and looping around her middle finger. Gold armor was wrapped over her breasts and fanned down her stomach to wrap around her hips; I couldn't help but grin as I watched her hips sway with each step.

Going lower I was greeted with red short shorts that were so low on her hips you could see the straps of the pink thong she wore, though I'm not saying she doesn't pull them up to sit around the tops of her hips. Sophia had long flat metal bands that wrapped around her knees, they swirled down to her feet and connected to her red heels. Her brunette hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders and I wanted nothing more than to steal her away, run my fingers through the glossy curls and kiss her until she can't think straight.

My smile falls as I glance up and see we reached the doorway to the throne room. Sophia sent me a small smile before throwing her arms wide open and bending over, she tucked her arms into her chest and large wings burst from her body. (Look at cover photo, it's her outfit. Only the pink is red, it has shoulder-less sleeves and her wings are more pointed like blades and are a mix of both colors) When she lifts back up her face is set in stone.

The smile has vanished, Sophia had vanished and I'm met with Rider. My team mate. The cold, unloving, unfeeling, scary version of Sophia. Most wouldn't be able to tell they were the same person. She glances at me with blood red eyes and a slight frown. I stuck in a deep breath and put up my walls, shutting out Mekt and becoming Lightning Lord.

Using both hands and a serious face I shove open the doors and we walk in. At first sight I'm met with my team, the fatal five. I send a bored expression there way and walk up to the deck. A huge golden throne is sitting in the middle of the room; red patterned swirled into the gold and gave it a cold, evil feeling. I glance up at the man in the seat and see no difference. His bright red, yellow and black armor shone menacingly in the light. His face was set in stone and blood curdling eyes glanced down at us. Sophia drops to her right knee.

"Father" she says in a monotone voice, I look at her and do the same.

"Lord Imperiex" I say, he nods and we both stand up.

"It's about time you got here" he growls

"You said 7:45, its 7:45" I say already bored.

Sophia sends me a glance but my eyes were on her father as he glares at me and stands up. I glance up to see the monster of a man; he cleared my height by a good 7 inches. His powerful frame could easily crush mine. If is gaze could kill I would be dead, Imperiex growls. He grabbed his swords and I light my hands up defense

"Why you insolent piece-" rider cuts him off.

"I don't mean to interrupt father, but don't you think we have more pressing matter to discuss" we both look at her, her hands were crossed over her chest and her face held a "Are you guys really doing this in front of everyone" look. He father growls at me but nods.

"Yes..." he stands up and raises his hands, a large yellow screen appears in front of him, and it was made entirely out of electricity and glowed in the dim room." These legionaries are becoming quite a problem for me" he growls, one by one pictures of each member appear on the screen. "Super-brat was easy to handle but I think having a whole army behind him... It could complicate things for us." Sophia nods before speaking.

"So what? would you like me to destroy them?" she asks, I look at her but my stone face doesn't break. I glance to see my brother s face on the board. I loved Garth with my heart but he chose his side a LONG time ago...

"Maybe..."Imperiex says "but it has to be at the right time" he walks up to Sophia "So that's why I'm putting you in the head of this mission."

"what?" I growl "This is my team Imperiex, I lead" I say and glare at him, he send a bone chilling on back before leaning down to get in my face.

"Yes, Lightning lord. But if you are your team could actually TAKE OUT the legion we wouldn't NEED this mission in the first place know would we?!" I glare at him but I know it was true "Besides" he sneers at me but backs out of my face "This plan won't work with you or YOUR TEAM. Sophia is the only one that hasn't been seen."

"What is the plan father?" Rider asks calmly and walks between us, Imperiex smiles menacingly and glance up at the large screen.

"We destroy them from the inside"

Read and Review people, Peace out.

xxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxx


End file.
